


Love and Pocky

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Except Ardyn doesn't exist, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Noctis and Prompto love each other so much. Problem is, neither of them has had the courage to admit their feelings. Luckily a new social game with their classmates makes them test the boundaries of their friendship and beyond.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first ever fic. Tell me what you think <3

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Students began filing out, some rushing for the door while others walked calmly out talking amongst each other.

“Hey Noct! Got any plans for after school? We can go to the arcade.” Prompto turned around, leaning on the back of his chair to his best friend, Noctis, who was putting all his books in his bag.

“I wish. Iggy’s been hounding me for spending so much time there. So he’s coming to pick me up.”

“Aww!” Prompto whined as he dropped his head, making his blonde bangs fall down almost to his hand. Noctis chuckled at the sight.

“Come on you big baby” Noctis said. Prompto snapped his head back up to stick his tongue out at Noctis before they got up and start walking to the door. Noctis turned toward Prompto to say something when suddenly Prompto grabbed his wrist. ‘ _ W-what is he doing _ ’ Noctis thought, as he felt his heart beating faster. He felt his cheeks starting to get warm when a voice called out to them, snapping him back to reality.

“Heyy Noctis, Prompto” Noctis heard the voice really close by. He looked towards the door saw the girl Prompto just stopped him from walking into. “A couple of us are going to the courtyard to play the Pocky game. Wanna join?”

“What’s that?” Prompto asked, finally letting go of Noctis’ wrist, which caused Noctis to frown a little.

“It’s this fun game where two people each hold one end of a Pocky stick in their mouths. Then they slowly eat til either their lips meet in the middle, which is a tie, or one of them pulls away and loses.” Both boys tensed up and shared a glance. They were thinking the same thing

_ I could finally get to kiss him _

Unfortunately neither of them were psychic, nor did they have the courage to express the feelings they had for each other. Instead, they stared at each other trying to get a read off the other boy, until Noctis felt his pocket buzzing. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text message from Ignis.

_ Major Accident. Will be running late. _

“Well I got time to kill.” Noctis finally said.

“Yeah we’ll play!” Prompto answered turning to the girl.

“Great! Come on I’ll take you both down.” She left the doorway of the classroom and started walking down the hallway. The two shared another quick look before following her, Noctis first then Prompto who closed the classroom door. The girl kept talking to them but neither of them heard her while their minds wandered. Well not quite wandered. The same thoughts were popping up in both their minds.

_ What If I pick him and he doesn’t like it? _

_ What if he picks someone else? _

_ What if someone else picks him? _

_ What if someone else picks me? _

_ What will happen to our friendship? _

_ What if…..he likes me too? _

But that would be impossible....Right? The sounds of other students snapped them back to reality and before them a large group of students were gathered by a large water fountain in the courtyard.

“Come on guys let's draw our numbers” The girl brought them to the center where a boy held a basket full folded up pieces of paper. Noctis picked his number and walked over to lean against one of the trees just outside the group of students. He looked up to see Prompto getting a number and walk towards him. He unfolded the piece of paper to see the number “20” scribbled inside. He slumped over a bit, letting his head drop ‘ _ Just my luck _ ’

“Something wrong Noct?” Prompto’s shoes came into view. Instead of responding, Noctis just held up his scrap of paper. Prompto just whistled in response and took up space to the left of Noctis.

“Looks like I’m going last.” Noctis groaned as he finally looked up and scanned the crowd. Looked like there might be 20 people there, maybe a little more.

“Aww was there someone in particular you were hoping to play with.” Prompto teased, nudging Noctis with his elbow.

“N-no…I mean…uh…maybe 1….Or 2!” He quickly added. He started to blush and looked away from Prompto.

“Oooh I wonder who the lucky ladies are” Prompto joked as he held his hand above his eyes and pretended t5o search through the crowd.

‘ _ Ladies _ ’

The word rang in Noctis’ head making him frown. He finally turned back to see Prompto searching and just chuckled and smacked Prompto’s arm with the back of his hand. “What about you huh? You got anyone you wanna ki- -er play with Prom?”

“HUH!?” That came out of Prompto’s mouth a lot higher pitched and a bit louder than he intended as his whole body tensed up and his arm shot back down to his side. A couple of the students closer to the tree glanced in his direction. He stood there frozen for a few seconds before relaxing. Prompto cleared his throat “Uh…well yeah. There is one….Yes” he finally said. Prompto leaned back against the tree before standing up straight suddenly “OH YEAH! I didn’t check my number” Prompto unfolded his paper to reveal a “9”

“Nine huh? Well at least whoever she is won’t have to wait so long for your turn.” Noctis chuckled

‘ _ She’ _

Prompto’s smile faded. ‘ _ Not she, you idiot. YOU!’  _ He thought as he looked down. He noticed Noctis cross his legs and drop his hands down to drum his fingers against his thighs. He continued staring even as the games began. He got lost in his own day dreams of being with Noctis as he watched Noctis fidgeting as they waited. He was jolted back to reality by hard nudge to his ribs. Prompto looked up to see an intense look on Noctis’s face, then see him gesture towards the fountain with both his head and right hand

“ANYONE GOT NUMBER 9?” The boy that had the basket called out

“Ah! R-RIGHT HERE!” Prompto jumped up and ran forward to the center of the crowd

“Ah Prompto finally. What happened, did you fall asleep?” The boy chuckled as he held up the open box of Pocky. Prompto took a stick and turned to face Noctis. Noctis stood there with his arms folded, leaning back against the tree with an amused smirk on his face. Slowly Prompto started to turn counterclockwise. He raised his hand using the Pocky stick like a pointer as he turned looking at everyone. The group of students circling him was bigger than he thought. About halfway around all their forms just kind of merged and became shadows in his eyes. They were all the same as far as he was concerned. They didn't matter, not really. His arm dropped as he kept turning and stopped where he started. There was only one light in this sea of shadows. The only one here that mattered.

' _ It's now or never _ '

He had decided. He closed his eyes, breathed in and then out. But the moments following that felt unreal, like an out of body experience. His body felt numb. Prompto could see his arm raise again and his hand point out towards the tree where his best friend stood, but it didn't feel like he really did it. "I pick Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Were the words that came out of his mouth and he definitely heard his voice say them, but it didn't feel like really said it. It felt like another dream. Yeah that's it. It was just a dream. Nothing more....

"Uhh...Prince Noctis....I guess come on up man" a voice next to Prompto said. Prompto almost jumped. 

'Fuck. Not a dream. NOT A DREAM!' Prompto cursed to himself as dread finally hit him as he started to blush. He made this decision and now he has to stick to it. But he didn't want Noctis to see him blushing so he quickly turned around and walked behind him to the fountain. "Fuck it" he said to himself. He sat down stuck the tip of the yellow end in his mouth and closed his eyes. If he can't see Noctis then maybe he won't blush as much.

Noctis saw Prompto play his little picking game. It was like watching duck duck goose but inside out. It was actually kind of amusing, and, dare he say it, cute. 'Oh Prom I knew it. You didn't have anyone picked out yet.' He chuckled and shook his head. Then he noticed all the noise die down and looked up to see Prompto point the Pocky stick at him. "What the fuck..." Noctis' jaw and hands dropped and he stood there stunned. ' _ I pick Noctis Lucis Caelum _ ' were the words he heard followed by a soft "Ooooh" from the previously rowdy crowd. There was silence again as all eyes turned to him. Then suddenly hushed murmuring

_ Is he gonna do it? _

_ Well he has to right? _

_ But he's not gay. _

_ He's never had a girlfriend though. _

_ Still doesn't mean he's gay. _

_ Yeah! he could be bi. _

"Uhh...Prince Noctis....I guess come on up man" the boy next to Prompto said with a confused look.

_ 'What?! What is going on? What do I do? Prompto...you...Could you really...'  _ Noctis' thoughts trailed off as he saw Prompto turn on his heel Walk toward the fountain and sit on the edge with the Pocky stick in his mouth. ' _ Is...is that a dare? He looks so confident _ ' Noctis blushed. Of course from about 15 feet away how could Noctis know that his best friend was freaking out almost twice as much as he was. ' _ It's now or never I guess _ ' Noctis closed his eyes. He breathed in and then out. He opened his eyes and slowly walked down. He noticed the murmuring around him stopped and there was nothing but the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement slowly as he walked. He stopped right in front of Prompto. If Noctis' mind was fully there he would notice how utterly and obviously freaked out Prompto looked. But all he could think was 'He looks so cute.' Noctis stood there for a moment before he decided on what he would do. "Fuck it" Noctis said to himself, however being this close, Prompto heard it too and jumped a little at the sudden sound making him aware that Noctis was right in front of him.

In reality, the entire thing was over rather quickly. 20, maybe 30 seconds at most. But time slowed down for the pair and those seconds felt like an eternity.

With one hand, Noctis pulled the Pocky stick from Promptos mouth, while the other hand reached up and held the right side of Prompto's face. "HUH!" was the word Prompto wanted to say, but it was quickly shoved to the back of his throat when Noctis bent down and their lips met. It was like lightning. Scary, dangerous, powerful. Yet beautiful. Their hearts were pounding hard. Their bodies warmed up, cheeks on fire. Prompto felt a tightness in is chest, like he couldn't breath. He let out a small gasp which parted his lips slightly. Noctis felt this and responded by lightly biting down on Prompto's lower lip before he finally stopped kissing Prompto and pulled back and let go of Prompto's face. Noctis opened his eyes first and saw how red Prompto's cheeks were. He then noticed How tightly Prompto closed his eyes and finally his lips as the opened more and drew in a quick breath. ' _ Prompto...you.. _ ' Noctis was about to grab Prompto's face again, this time with both hands, and really kiss him.

"Oh MAN! I can't believe you did that haha!" The voice came from behind Noctis and the hand that clasped his shoulder. This snapped Noctis back to reality as he straightened up, he finally noticed the crowd around him and the sounds finally hit his ears. Cheers, laughter, exclamations of disbelief. The world came back to life, or rather he rejoined the world that continued to exist just outside the bubble he shared with Prompto just now. 

"Wh-what!?" Noctis exclaimed as he was pulled back and suddenly was surrounded by the crowd of students. 

_ Are you gay? _

_ No way he was just playing the game.  _

_ The game is to eat the Pocky.  _

_ Maybe he was just putting on a show. _

_ Yeah! I've seen other people in videos do that. _

Prompto finally opened his eyes to witness his best friend being bombarded by questions. He raised his hands to his lips and touched them softly. 'Noctis...you...could you really....with me?' He pulled his bottom lip in between his own teeth and lightly bit it remembering the sensation of Noctis biting it moments ago

Suddenly Noctis felt his phone vibrating. He barely managed to fish it out and see the text message. It was from Ignis.

_ I'm here _

Noctis looked towards Prompto who just looked back with a blank look. "I-ah. I gotta go" he tried to say while squirming out of the crowd around him. He wasn't sure if Prompto could hear him so he raised his arm and waved his hand at Prompto and pointed toward the entrance gates before running off to Ignis. Prompto waved back and watched as his friend left.

 

"HEY SPECS"! Noctis yelled as he ran through the entrance gate. He finally stopped right in front of the Regalia. 

"Afternoon, Your Highness." Ignis said holding the back door open. Noctis climbed in and pulled the door closed. Ignis got back into the car and starting driving towards Noctis' apartment. "Did you have a good day at school, Highness?"

"Yeah." Noctis blushed slightly, smiling as he looked out the window. "It was--" he cut himself off and frowned a little. ' _ Wait. Where does that leave Prompto and me? We definitely won't be just friends anymore. Ugh, I should have tried to talk to him after.....' _

"Something the matter Highness?" Ignis noticed a slight change in Noctis' demeanor and eyed him from the rear view mirror.

"No it..." Noctis shook his head and just smiled "It was great. I killed some time and had fun waiting for you to arrive." He looked back out the window ' _ Whatever happens, happens. I'll leave it to him to decide.'  _ He thought to himself. ' _ But next time. I will choose him myself.' _

  
  
  



	2. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the kiss, but neither boy has even brought it up causing a strain on their friendship. But that changes today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned this but starts out in the Spring of their senior year of high school.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of yet another school day. At least it was Friday, and even the students who enjoyed school were rushing to leave. Soon all the students left the classroom. All except two friends that sat in the back. Noctis and Prompto always liked to wait and talk a bit before leaving as to avoid as much student traffic on their way out. That's what they would tell themselves anyways. In all honesty they wanted to try to get as much alone time together as they could. It was alright before, they would just talk about games, or make plans, or anything else regular friends would talk about. But they weren't regular friends anymore. It's been almost a month since Noctis kissed Prompto during the Pocky game, but neither one of them has brought it up yet. So now their alone time is filled with minor small talk and awkward silences and they didn't see each other outside of school anymore.

After the last student left, Prompto turned around in his desk sitting on his knees. Noctis then started to put his books in his bag. "Hey Noct."

"Mmm?" Noctis was bent over the left side of his desk, putting his books in his bag

"Noct" Prompto called again.

"Yeah?...fuck" Noctis cursed to himself as he dropped his phone. Luckily the screen didn't crack, he just shoved it on one of the front pockets of his bag.

"NOCTIS!" Prompto shouted.

"WHAT!?" Noctis snapped back finally turning his attention to Prompto and almost jumping at how close Prompto's face was to him. About a one to two feet from him he figured. Noctis didn’t move his head but eyed Prompto, who was leaned over towards Noctis. Prompto's hands were splayed out on Noctis' desk, supporting him in this position. Prompto had this serious look on his face. Confident, almost commanding. But as soon as Noctis locked eyes with Prompto, all of that seriousness melted away into something more akin to fear.

"Noct...I..." Prompto turned away as a blush spread across his cheeks. ' _Do it already'_  he thought as he bit his lower lip. Slowly he turned and faced Noctis. "I love you, Noctis." There. It was finally out in the open. Prompto could finally relax. He just wanted to lay his head down on Noctis desk and breathe for a second. He didn't realize how tense he was before, and when he relaxed, his head fell much faster than he planned. He hit his forehead against Noctis' desk hard with a loud thud. "Owww..." Prompto groaned softly.

Noctis took in a sharp breath and froze. First Prompto tells him he love him, then he just faceplants right in front of him. The whole thing was just so.... "Heh….hehehe"...funny! Noctis started chuckling.

"It’s not funny!" Prompto's muffled voice objected without moving.

"I don't know, man. Watching you faceplant like that was pretty fucking funny." Noctis continued to laugh. Prompto just gave an annoyed moan in response. "Oh don't be that way." Noctis said with a smile. He put his right hand on the back of Prompto's head and started running his fingers through Prompto’s hair. Playing with it and lightly rubbing and scratching Prompto's scalp. Noctis was actually surprised. He's never touched really touched Prompto, maybe a high five or nudging. But nothing like this.

"Mmm" Prompto just hummed in response. He felt like he should be more shocked at the unfamiliar, yet welcome, touch. But it really just calmed him. Prompto just closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit, into Noctis’ hand. You would think the two friends who couldn't even bring themselves to speak their feelings to each other until now would have as much difficulty displaying their affections. But this was different. It was easy. Gentle. Right.

Moments later, Noctis stopped running his fingers through Prompto's hair, but still held his hand on the back of Prompto's head "Hey, Prom. You okay?" He leaned over to try to look at Prompto's face. Prompto just nodded his head. "Are you gonna get up and look at me?" Prompto shook his head. "Alright, will you at least turn your head to your right?" Prompto didn't move for a moment. But then he slowly turned his head to his right. As he did so, Noctis moved out of desk while keeping his hand on Prompto's head. First moving it up the top of Prompto's head, then holding it just above his forehead.

Prompto's cheek now lay on his on his hand. He opened his eyes to see Noctis crouch next to his desk, holding on to the edge with his free hand. "Hey." Prompto said meekly.

"Hey." Noctis smiled back. His fingers played in Prompto's bangs for a moment, until he saw the bright red mark on Prompto's forehead from hitting his desk. "Oh no" Noctis said softly and leaned in to kiss the red spot. He pulled back and tilted his head and brushed Prompto's bangs away so he could look directly into Prompto's eyes. "I love you too, Prompto."

Those words made Prompto stir. ' _I love you too, Prompto.'_ The words rang through his head as his eyes widened. Prompto suddenly jumped up in his desk, back to the position he was before he started talking to Noctis. Part of him just wanted to jump Noctis right there, part of him just wanted to just jump for joy, and a third part of him just wanted to join Noctis on the floor and hug him. He decided he would do the last one....Unfortunately His body was still undecided on which action would be best. As he stepped out of his desk with on foot, the other one got caught in his chair and he ended up falling over on Noctis. Both boys fell on the floor, with Noctis falling back hitting the back of his head on the floor just hard enough to hurt and make his eyes tear up instantly.

"Owwww...” Noctis groaned. He wanted to rub the back of his head but his arms were pinned down under Prompto.

"Oh my Gods! Are you okay Noct?!" Prompto looked down at him, worried.

"Y-yeah. Just hurts" Noctis winced and small tear drops started rolling down. He wanted to wipe them but couldn't get his hands free.

"Aww." As if reading Noctis' mind, Prompto reached up and wiped Noctis’ eyes with his thumb. "Better" Prompto asked. Noctis just nodded and smiled. Prompto's tilted Noctis’ chin up as he lowered himself to kiss Noctis. Prompto felt Noctis fidgeting under him and realized Noctis' arms were pinned under him. Prompto pushed himself up, while still keeping his lips on Noctis, Finally Noctis was able to move his arms from under Prompto. They repositioned themselves so Prompto was completely on top of Noctis. Prompto placed his hands on either side of Noctis' face. This kiss was very different from the first one. Before it was like lightning. Spontaneity. Electricity. Heat. This had none of that. It was more like being wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in front of a fire on a cold winter's night. Familiar. Safe. Warm. Their lips parted and tongues met and clashed with each other. They closed their eyes as they were lost in each other again. They probably would have made out for hours on the classroom floor. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, for them Noctis' phone started to ring. Without breaking the kiss, Noctis reached over to grab it. He pulled it close and opened one eye to see 'Ignis' coming up on his screen.

"Ah fuck, I gotta get this." Noctis managed to say with Prompto's lips still pressed to his. Prompto nodded his head and sat himself up on Noctis’ lap, moving his knees up to either side of Noctis' hips. Noctis reached up with his free hand and Prompto grabbed it and helped Noctis sit up. Prompto then lazily draped his arms over Noctis' shoulders. Noctis smirked and finally answered the phone "Hey Specs."

 _"Noct is everything okay? I have been waiting for over thirty minutes."_ Ignis responded in a serious voice

"THIRTY MINUTES?!" Noctis gasped and blushed as he eyed Prompto. Prompto giggled. "S-sorry I'll be out soon. I uh...I had to help Prompto with something."

 _"Alright, Highness I will see you soon."_ Ignis hung up the phone.

"Thirty minutes huh?" Prompto teased as he poked Noctis on his blushing cheek.

"Shut up." Noctis said sounding annoyed. But he still pulled Prompto in for a kiss which Prompto accepted with another giggle.

"Don't you need to be going?" Prompto asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yea...But I did say 'soon'" Noctis said with a shrug. "Besides we still have to talk."

"Oh?" Prompto raised an eyebrow

"Well yeah! I mean..." Noctis trailed off and eyed Prompto “So are we boyfriends now?" He asked earnestly.

"Hmmmm." Prompto tilted his head as if he was thinking for a moment. Finally he answered "I guess so, but I think we should have our first date first."

"Ye-YEAH!" Noctis said excitedly "What if we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Okay. Let’s go to that diner you like by your place." Prompto answered, finally standing up. He stepped back over Noctis to grab his bag, then extended his hand out to the still sitting Noctis. Noctis grabbed his own bag and took Prompto's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"Alright then. It's a date." Noctis said with a smile. He let go of Prompto's hand and turned around to leave. Suddenly he felt Prompto's arms squeeze tightly around his waist. Prompto leaned forward and pressed his face to the back of Noctis' head. He felt Prompto's lips followed by a slight sting from the back of his head. "Huh?!" Noctis tensed up and was confused for a moment. Then he realized Prompto was kissing the where he hit his head on the floor earlier. Noctis relaxed and started to blush.

"Sorry." Prompto said softly pulling back and letting go of Noctis.

"No problem." Noctis looked over his shoulder with a smile. He pulled his bag up on his right shoulder, and with his left hand he grabbed Prompto's hand. Their fingers interlocked as they started walking out. Prompto started a bit behind Noctis, but as soon as they got through the classroom door, he stepped up to walk next to Noctis. They walked to the entrance in silent bliss. The halls were empty, but even if they were full of people, the pair wouldn't have known or cared. They finally got to the entrance, but as Noctis was about to walkthrough, Prompto stopped and pulled is hand back. Noctis looked at him confused "What's wrong?"

"What about Ignis?" Prompto asked with a frown.

"Oh uh...He umm...He knows." Noctis said sheepishly.

"Wha-you told him before me?" Prompto said shocked and upset.

"Not...exactly. I um..." Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "...I tried writing some letters to you. But I didn't like them and threw them out."

"By out you mean on your floor don't you?" Prompto smirked knowing where this was going.

"Uh yeah...So when he came to clean my apartment. He found them and...yeah." Noctis' face was completely red as he looked down. Prompto started laughing. "It's not funny!" Noctis protested, glaring at Prompto.

“ ‘It’s pretty fucking funny' " Prompto said mocking Noctis.

Noctis rolled his eyes "Okay I deserved that. Now come on." Noctis held out his hand which Prompto took gleefully as they finally left the school.

"Ah Highness I was just about to call...you" Ignis raised an eyebrow

"Hey Iggy!" "Hey Specs!"

"So you had to help Prompto with something eh?" Ignis teased

"Yeah. He was _ve~ry_ helpful!" Prompto joked. Noctis tried to elbow him in the side, but couldn't since he was holding Prompto's hand. Ignis saw this and chuckled.

"Good to hear. Would you like a ride home, Prompto?" Ignis asked as he opened the door to the backseat.

"Nah it's a nice day I wanna walk. Thanks though!" Prompto leaned in to Noctis, who leaned back with a kiss. Ignis looked away so the boys wouldn't feel like they had an audience. After a few moments they stopped kissing "Alright then. See ya tomorrow!" Prompto smiled then ran off down the sidewalk to his apartment. Noctis walked over to get in the back seat closing the door behind him and Ignis went over to climb into the driver's seat. But instead of starting the car, Ignis turned back to Noctis.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Ignis asked.

"Nothing...We're just going to have our first date." Noctis said quietly.

"First date?! You should have told me. Then I could have prepared suitable attire for you." Ignis exclaimed as he grabbed his phone to start sending messages out.

"We just made the plans like 5 minutes ago and....Wait what do you mean 'suitable attire'? Who are you texting?" Noctis tried to climb over the passenger seat to stop Ignis from whatever it was he was doing on his phone.

"You are the Crown Prince of Lucis and this is your first date. You must look presentable."

"No, it's not that big of a deal. It's just lunch at the diner with Prompto. Nothing formal." Noctis protested as he reached for Ignis' phone. But it was too late as he saw the "Message Sent" notification.

"It is a big deal. You will be out in the public eye so you should be looking your absolute best." Ignis' phone buzzed. "Ah we're in luck! One of your suits is all ready for a fitting. We must hurry to the Citadel so you can try it on." Finally Ignis started the car and drove off towards the Citadel. Noctis groaned and slumped back in his seat. He started to pout and turned to look out the window as Ignis drove away. They came to a stop light and he saw Prompto waiting to cross the street. Their eyes met and they waved at each other. Although, Noctis wasn't 100% sure if Prompto could see him, but at least Prompto knew he was there. That was enough to lighten Noctis' mood. That thought alone was enough to get him through the hell of Royal Suit Fittings. Noctis curled himself up in a ball and leaned against the door. He smiled and quickly dozed off dreaming of what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Iggy will make sure Noctis will look his best for his first date, even if it kills him! 
> 
> I'm trying make this from both guys POV as much as possible, but this chapter feels like it's mostly from Noctis' pov to me, and next one will mostly be form Prompto's POV. I only really planned to do 2 chapters but now I want to flesh out the "milestones' of their relationship that I thought up. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think <3


	3. First Date

"Well good afternoon, Prompto. Just one?" The waitress greeted Prompto at the door and grabbed a menu.

"Afternoon, Rita! Nah two." Prompto answered. He started tapping on the hostess station and swaying his head side to side while Rita grabbed a second menu. He was dressed in one of his favorite outfits. A red tank top, gray baggy jeans and brown boots. He looked around and eyed a couple of other regulars and nodded towards them. He was a little early, but he did receive a text from Noctis saying he was still at the Citadel and going to be late. Good thing he knew what Noctis liked. He could order for both of them and when Noctis arrives, he won't have to wait so long to eat.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood." Rita giggled "Will Noctis be coming to meet you?" She asked. Noctis and Prompto were regular customers of the diner, so she knew them by name. Noctis even specifically asked to only be called 'Noctis' because he just wanted to be a regular paying customer and not "The Prince" or "Your Highness".

"YEAH!" Prompto exclaimed excitedly. "We're going on a date!'

"A date huh?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

Prompto stopped tapping and completely froze. In his excitement he blurted out that they were going to be on a date. He honestly did not notice what he said until Rita spoke up. Prompto's face started to sink. ' _Why did I say that? I'm so dumb'_

Rita smirked. "HEY GARY! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" She yelled towards the back. She then pulled Prompto over to the booth him and Noctis usually sit at.

As Prompto was about to sit down, a big man wearing a stained apron rushed out from the doors leading to the kitchen "Are you frickin' kidding me?! Couldn't y’all wait til summer or somethin?"

"Huh?" Prompto was confused and taken aback.

"Oh we just had a lil wager when you and Noctis would finally get together. He said after graduation and I said before. And I won." Rita pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"But we only just talked about it ourselves yesterday." Prompto sat down still confused

"Listen sweetie. Gary and me have owned this diner for over 30 years. And we've seen it all! The way you too would carry on with each other. And steal glances while the other wasn't looking. For YEARS!" Prompto blushed while Rita explained. Were they that obvious?

"Leave the boy alone Rita. You're gonna kill him from embarrassment before his boyfriend even shows up."

"Boyfriend?" Prompto repeated in a low voice. His face turned very red. "No...Uh....I...I mean...we haven't--"

"What would you like to drink darling?" Rita accidentally interrupted him. Prompto was so quiet, she didn't hear him talking in the first place

"A-uhh... orange soda and a coke." Prompto's phone vibrated.

'I'm finally heading out that way!' The text from Noctis read

"Oh and can I order already. 2 burgers. One with everything on it, and the other with just cheese, pickles and ketchup. And both orders with fries."

"Alright sweetie. It'll be out in a jiffy." Rita smiled warmly and walked off to give the order to Gary in the kitchen. Prompto tried smiling back, but the whole exchange was so nerve-racking and had his stomach turning. He quickly jumped up and ran to the restroom.

"Now look at what you did Rita." Prompto heard Gary as he closed and locked the restroom door. He stood in the dark restroom for a few moments before flipping the light switch on. The lights came on revealing the small, clean restroom with the single toilet in the back corner. He turned to face the sink that was right by the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed and his body was getting hot. He felt like he might throw up. He closed his eyes slowly and took a few deep breaths. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and gently bit it. He blindly felt in front of him until he felt the faucet and turned on the cold water. His mind was buzzing, arguing itself.

_He's not coming_

_He just said he was._

_He's lying._

_He wouldn't do that._

_How do you know?_

_I...I know him!_

_You don't know anything_

_I know he loves me!_

_Oh please. He doesn't love you. Like anyone could ever love you!_

"NO!" Prompto said out loud as he slammed his hands down on the sink. His brows furrowed, his eyes were shut hard, and he sunk his teeth into his lip more. He cupped his hands under the cold water and brought it up to his face. His breath hitched at the sudden cold water touching his previously hot face, but his face started to soften. He stopped biting his lower lip. He rubbed cold water on his face two more times and the buzzing in his mind stopped. He slowly reached for a paper towel to dry his face. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at himself again. His face was still red, but much lighter than before, and he wasn't feeling as hot. "Noctis loves me." He said while looking himself in the eyes. He threw away the used paper towel and glanced at himself in the mirror. There were quite a few noticeable wet spots on his shirt and part of his bangs that got wet clung to his face. "Heh. I look a mess." Prompto laughed at himself 'You've looked worse though.' He thought as he finally left the restroom with a smirk. He walked to his booth and caught up with Rita as she was putting their drinks down.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry for causing you any trouble. Are you okay?" Rita said apologetically.

"It's no problem. I am thanks!" Prompto smiled. The bell at the front door rang as Prompto slid into his booth.

"Ah good afternoon...P-prince." Rita said nervously. Prompto jumped out of the booth when he heard that and stood, jaw dropped. Rita, Prompto and the few other patrons were stunned. Noctis stood in the entrance in front of the hostess station with one hand on his hip as he scanned the diner. He was dressed in a black suit with horizontal silver pinstripes. He wore what looked like a plain, black long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie also with silver pinstripes going in a horizontal zigzag. The suit jacket was buttoned up with six shiny, golden buttons. There were two breast pockets and two waist pockets each with their own shiny golden, button closure. They could see the cuff of one jacket sleeve was closed by 5 more equally shiny, golden buttons, and they imagined the other sleeve had the same. There was a crisp pleat on the front of the pant legs that were hemmed right under his ankle and on his feet he was wearing shiny black dress shoes. Noctis finally spotted Rita and Prompto and smiled, but then frowned and started a blush when he saw what Prompto was wearing.

"Damnit Ignis. I told you it was going to be casual." Noctis said to himself as he scratched the back of his head. He finally walked down towards them. "Hey Prom. Hey Rita."

"Hello Prince!" Rita said. Prompto was still stunned, but closed his mouth.

"Rita just call me Noctis." Noctis winced but replied firmly.

"R-RIGHT! Pri....Uhh Noctis! Sorry. It's just you look so princely in that royal suit." Rita explains.

"Ughhhh. Don't remind me." Noctis groaned. He massaged his temples with one hand, covering his forehead and eyes, while his other arm was crossed over his chest. Prompto chuckled in response, making noise for the first time since Noctis walked in.

"That bad huh?" Prompto asked. Noctis just moved his hand down under his nose, covering his mouth now, and looked at Prompto in response. "Aww poor baby." Prompto reached over and rubbed Noctis' shoulder.

"So are y'all gonna hug or what?" Rita asked bluntly with a smirk. Both boys jumped, just remembering Rita was still next to them.

"Rita! Stop harassing the boys. There are other customers that wanna pay!" Gary yelled from the kitchen, gesturing to the other end of the diner. Rita just waved dismissively in his direction, but still walked over to the other customers.

"She uh...does have a point." Prompto said sheepishly. Noctis still looked at Prompto with his hand over his mouth. Prompto blushed and looked away. Slowly Noctis stepped forward, and brought his arms around Prompto's waist. Prompto's breath hitched. He turned to face Noctis and stepped closer, throwing his arms around Noctis' neck and resting his chin on Noctis' right shoulder. They squeezed each other tightly.

"Hey" Noctis said quietly. He could feel some of Prompto's hair was wet 'Maybe he didn't have to wait here that long.' He felt slightly relieved

"Hehe...Hey." Prompto giggled back. They stopped hugging but still held each other loosely. Before they let go completely, Noctis quickly kissed Prompto's cheek then plopped down in the booth. Prompto slid into his side of the booth right after. Noctis took his drink and happily slurped on the straw. 'So cute' Prompto though. "So tell me. What's up with the suit?"

"WE WERE THERE TIL ELEVEN!!" Noctis suddenly exclaimed, slamming his drink down. Surprisingly enough, the glass did not break.

"Wh-What?!" Prompto jumped a little.

"I kept telling Ignis that I didn't need to do this. It was just a casual date at a diner. I even begged the tailors all this work-" He furiously gestured at his suit"-- was not needed. But of course Ignis instructed them to ignore me and continue their work." Noctis ranted, gesturing more erratically and aggressively as he continued. Prompto slowly reached over and moved Noctis' soda towards his side of the table so it won't get knocked over, or worse broken. If Noctis saw he definitely did not notice. "We didn't even get to have dinner. We spent the WHOLE time fitting and altering, and fitting again. Out of pure pity, Gladio got the kitchen to send up some small snacks. So thank Gods for that! Not that we had a lot of time to enjoy what with 'Oh now the hems too short. We have to take it out hem it again. Hmm the pleat is too soft. Now Noct. The black tie with the silver stripes, the black tie with silver zig zags, or the plain black tie'" He ended his rant with a bad impersonation of Ignis. He then huffed and slouched back in the booth with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence Noctis rolled his head forward and opened his eyes to look at Prompto. Prompto then slowly slid the soda back to Noctis who leaned over and started to drink some more before sitting up straight. ".....Thanks, Prom....Sorry about that..." Noctis said softly while holding his drink with both his hands.

"Nah its ok Noct." Prompto said with a smile. He reached over and rubbed the back of Noctis' hand. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Prompto's hand and gently rubbed it against his cheek. Prompto let go of Noctis’ hand and turned it to cup his cheek and gently rub it with his thumb. "You look really handsome. And the suit is very nice."

"Well if you think it's nice, maybe you wear it." Noctis snapped back playfully, while leaning his head into Prompto's touch, and placing his hand on top of Prompto's.

"I would If I had one." Prompto teased

"Well then, I promise you!" Noctis dramatically pointed at Prompto with his free hand, while his other held Prompto's hand. "You will get your own suit and fitting, so you can get to witness first hand the suffering I had to endure to look this good."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Prompto smirked. His mind wandered, dreaming of a possible future where Both him and Noctis wear matching, extravagant suits. Maybe at a gala where they pose together for pictures with their friends in the castle. or maybe at a ball, they drink and dance the night away. Or maybe even.....Prompto stops himself from going too far.It is just the first date. "You got here pretty fast, though." He said turning back to Noctis.

"Hehe." Noctis chuckled with a devilish grin. "I threatened Ignis. If he didn't get here as fast as possible, I would refuse to eat any of his cooking and only buy junk foods and frozen dinners."

Prompto withdrew his hand, holding it against his chest. His face contorted in sadness "'Highness...’" Prompto said in his own bad impersonation of a hurt Ignis.

"HAHAHA" Noctis started roaring in laughter. "He tried to argue with me 'But the traffic laws'. But I just told him 'You have held up the Crown Prince of Lucis from a previously scheduled engagement with one of its citizens. Should I arrive any later then surely the citizen will say that the Prince of Lucis is a liar and too important to see his people, the scandal spreading across the nation.'"

"Oh my Gods, Noct. You're so full of shit!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Hey, it worked." Noctis said smugly. "He even used his other gloves, so he wasn't fucking around. What can I say? If I want something, I make sure I get it" Both boys started laughing

"So it seems." Prompto said with a sly smile "But it sounds to me like you've burnt up your trump card for a simple date."

"Nah." Noctis waved his hand in front of his face, dismissively. "I just let Ignis know how strongly I feel about this....us." He added in a soft voice. His face turned serious and slowly he reached over and grabbed Prompto's hands, raising them up about shoulder level. "I would do anything for you, Prom." Noctis softly murmured, trying to maintain eye contact with Prompto while blushing. He gently squeezed Prompto's hands

Prompto's breath hitched. “Noct...I" A blush spread across his cheeks. Every fiber of his being told him to look away, but he managed to resist. He did close his eyes for a few moments. He focused his thoughts and slowly opened his eyes to return, what he hoped was similar to the serious stare Noctis was giving him. "I would do anything for you too, Noct." He squeezed Noctis' hands back. Noctis leaned in and Prompto followed suit and they met in the middle, just above their hands, and shared a short, soft, passionate kiss. They slowly separated and lowered their hands and just smiled at each other. A beautiful moment.....

"Damnit!"

....ruined by Noctis loudly sucking on his straw, as he finished his drink a few minutes before, and then cursing to himself.

Prompto rolled his eyes _'Damnit Noct'_ he thought while smiling. “No wonder Iggy doesn’t like you drinking soda. Gotta learn to pace yourself, dude.”

“Well maybe if Iggy let me drink soda more, I wouldn’t get so excited about getting soda that I drink it all before I even get my food.” Noctis shot back sarcastically. Just then another glass of orange soda was placed right in front of him.

“Heya boys! Hope y’all didn’t wait too long.” Rita said with a smile. She grabbed one of the plates off the tray she was holding up with her other hand and placed it next to Noctis’ new cup. “One burger with only cheese, pickles, and ketchup. And,” she grabbed the second plate and placed it in front of Prompto “One burger with everything on it.” Rita then grabbed Noctis’ empty cup and held the tray flat against her side. “Enjoy!” She walked off to the back.

“Aww babe. You know me so well.”

_‘B-babe’_ Prompto’s heart skipped a beat. “Well anyone who has seen you in this diner for more than 3 minutes could probably order for you.” He joked. Noctis either didn’t hear him or wasn’t paying attention, instead focusing on his food. Noctis took a big bite of his burger and started chewing. He closed his eyes and had a smile on his face. “Aww” Prompto said aloud. He felt the urge to reach over and ouch Noctis’ face, or even take a picture. He fought those urges, because he did not want to ruin the moment. Instead, Prompto just stared for a few moments, etching this image and this moment in his mind. Prompto then started eating his food.

The two boys sat in content silence eating their food for a few minutes. Then Prompto felt a light nudging at his leg and almost jumped since it came out of nowhere. He looked down to see Noctis' right foot tapping on and rubbing against his leg. Prompto glanced over to Noctis, who seemed too preoccupied with his fries to notice him. But the foot currently rubbing against Prompto told him otherwise. Prompt rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You know you don't have to try to act sly if you want to touch me." Is what Prompto wanted to say, but he decided to play along. He moved his legs to hook his feet behind Noctis' left leg. Finally after almost 10 minutes since they started eating, Noctis seemed to "notice" Prompto and smiled at him. Noctis brought his right foot back to hook it with his left around Promptos left leg. Prompto returned the smile and they both continued eating, legs still interlocked and slowly swinging back and forth under their table. They started up some small talk as well.

_How was school this week?_

_Ugh he can be such a pain about homework sometimes._

_Oh have you seen the new video games coming out?_

_King's Knight is getting an update next week too._

Rita came by as the boys finished eating and began bussing their plates. "How was everything?"

"Sooo good Rita. I think we're ready for the check." Noctis said stretching out.

"Oh, you already paid sweetie." Rita replied warmly

"Wha-when?"

"And you left a very generous tip." Rita ignored Noctis' question and turned to wink at Prompto and gestured towards the kitchen. Prompto was confused for a moment but then remembered and started laughing.

"I'll tell you later." Prompto said when he saw Noctis even more confused than before. Noctis just made an annoyed grunt and shook his head. Rita finished bussing their table and walked towards the back

"Well whatever... I guess we're good to go then." Noctis untangled his legs from Prompto's and stood up. Prompto followed suit and they exit the booth. They both start walking towards the door, but Noctis stopped suddenly, almost making  Prompto to run into him. Noctis twisted back towards Prompto a bit then grabbed Prompto's right hand with his left. Their fingers interlaced and they continued walking out. Once they got outside, Noctis spoke up "So uhh....wanna come over to my place and hang for a bit" He blushed as he started scratching behind his head "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to!" He added hastily

Prompto leaned over and softly kissed Noctis' cheek. "Lead the way Your Majestay!" He whispers and giggles at his lame joke. Noctis sighs but starts leading Prompto down the few blocks to his apartment.

* * *

 

"So she definitely paid out check wit the money she won, and left the rest as her 'tip' from us." They arrived on Noctis' floor. The walk from the diner to the apartment had been nice and quick, Prompto spending the last five minutes explaining the conversation Rita had with him just after arriving there, and why she said their check and tip had been covered.

"Geez, I know Rita has a big mouth, but it must have been hell being read so easily by her." Noctis replied

"Yeah it did my nerves no favors...." Prompto took a deep breath in. He skipped over his near breakdown in the bathroom during his story. But he felt like he should say it, he didn't want to hide his feelings from Noctis anymore. "Hey Noct." Noctis hummed in response as he tried to figure out which of the multiple pockets his keys were in with his free hand. "I had a..." Prompto had trouble finding the right word "a...moment...in the restroom. My nerves almost got the best of me. I felt like I might pass out or throw up..." Noctis stopped fumbling and slowly turned to face Prompto, letting go of his hand to gently rub Promptos shoulder. Tears were welling up in Prompto's eyes "I had all these negative thoughts whirling around in my head, thinking this was a mistake. “But..."Prompto managed to smile as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Noctis wiped it away for him. "But I assured myself that you cared for me...you loved me. And you were definitely coming to see me. And I was able to finally settle my nerves and walk out of the restroom."

"Do you still feel nervous?" Noctis asked, still with a worried look on his face.

"A little bit." Prompto answered. Noctis pulled him into an embrace and their lips met.

"How bout now?" Noctis asks, barely pulling his lips away from Prompto's

"A lot more." Prompto says with a smile.

"Hmph." Noctis roughly, but playfully, pushes Prompto's head to the side as he starts laughing. Noctis pulls away to open the door to his apartment. "Ughh. FINALLY!" Noctis exclaims, loosening his tie while walking in. Prompto follows shortly after but stops as he sees Noctis throw the tie off and kickoff his shoes, then start stripping out of his suit. Prompto knew Noctis hated wearing anything too formal or stuffy at home. He honestly really didn't like wearing anything, but with company he would wear loose shirts and either shorts or sweatpants. And Prompto was definitely no stranger to Noctis' ritual of tearing off his clothes as he walked the hallway from his front door to his room. But this time it was different because they were……What were they. Not quite boyfriends. Definitely more than friends, but “friends with benefits” implies sex….Well whatever it was, it felt different now. Noctis stopped a few feet from his door, his pants unbuckled and barely hanging around his thighs. He looked back and saw prompto still standing in the doorway, looking pretty much anywhere but Noctis’ direction. He was scratching the back of his head and his cheeks were bright red. “You can come in you know. Just…go sit in the living room. I'll be right out.” Noctis pulled his pants up to his waist and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him

Prompto slowly walked in, and closed the front door. He picked up the shirt and suit jacket Noctis just left on the floor and gently hung them on the back of one of the chairs in the dining room. He shook his head knowing the fit Ignis would have the next morning when he came and saw, what Prompto imagined, were very expensive clothes just lying on the ground. He walked over and sat on the couch leaning back and closing his eyes. One arm was crossed across his stomach while he placed his other hand over his forehead. Maybe Gary had a point earlier saying he might die of embarrassment. This rollercoaster of nerves and emotions had really drained him. A few moments later he heard Noctis’ bedroom door open and slowly sat up. His eyes widened when he saw Noctis turn the corner and walk towards him in just a pair of basketball shorts. “Noct." Prompto breathed _'He is so beautiful.'_

“Room for one more?” Noctis asked. Prompto cocked his head to the side, confused. He gestured over to the empty space next to him. Noctis decides, however, to sit in the space between Prompto’s legs. Prompto gasped but spread his legs a little bit wider for Noctis to slide back against him. “Nervous now?” Noctis said, leaning his head back onto Prompto’s shoulder

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and nuzzled his neck, prompting a soft giggle from him. "Nah I think I'm good now." Prompto murmured.

"Hmm I'm not sure if I believe you. You still seem uncomfortable." Noctis said playfully, turning to face Prompto.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you can't possibly be comfortable with all those clothes. Especially these boots and....." Noctis trailed off and blushed slightly "and that shirt." He added softly.

"You think so?" Prompto asked with a sly grin. "Well how bout this? You take off my boots and I'll take off my shirt."

"Deal!" Noctis bends down to work on taking Prompto's boots off. Prompto slowly took off his shirt. He felt Noctis lift up one foot to pull the boot and sock off and gently drop it. Prompto throws his shirt off the side of the couch and stares at Noctis' back, still bent over. He never really paid attention before but Noctis' back, while slender, was quite toned. Probably from all the training he does with Gladio. Prompto fights the urge to touch Noctis' back, but eventually gives in. As Noctis is setting his other foot back down, Prompto gently glides his hand up Noctis' back. In response, Noctis' whole body lurched back in response with a high pitched yelp. It happened so suddenly, he almost hit Prompto in the nose with the back of his head. Noctis slowly turned his head to the side, but didn't look towards Prompto. instead he opted to keep his eyes closed. But Prompto could see he was blushing. "I...uh...Sometimes I get really umm....sensitive if someone touches my back..."

"I'm sorry..." Prompto murmurs. He could actually feel Noctis shudder against him

"N-no..It's ok. you didn't know." Noctis shook his head, eyes still closed. "Plus it uh...actually feels good. The sudden spasm can look a bit scary. but.... It really makes me feel good."

"Good?" Prompto was confused but then understood. "Oh you mean like it--"

"Makes me feel good." Noctis interrupted, gently, but firmly, squeezing Promptos thigh as he opened his eyes. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and pulled him back, Noctis finally calming down.

"Well on that, Noct....I wanted to let you know before we get any further. I really don't want to rush into things…” He stopped realizing he was holding Noctis, who sat in between his legs wearing only a loose pair of shorts and, hopefully, underwear "....well not anymore rushed than it is now. But I'm not really ready for sex now."

Noctis grabbed one of Prompto's hands and brought it up to kiss it. "That's fine. I'm not ready either. I just thought maybe this could help calm your nerves a bit....Plus I've been dying to get you to take your shirt off in my apartment for YEARS!" They both laughed. Noctis started to move forward like he was going to get up from the couch. "Buuuut. If this is too much I can go ahead and put on real clothes." Noctis teased

Prompto pulled Noctis against him again. "Nahhh I like it like this." He kissed the nape of Noctis' neck, eliciting a sudden shudder and soft, but barely contained moan. _'Hmm, looks like the back of his neck is sensitive too, but not as much as his back.'_ Prompto makes a mental note of this with a devilish grin.

"Hey Prom. Remember yesterday how you said we needed to go on a first date?" Noctis asked. Prompto just nodded his head against Noctis' neck. Noctis pulled away from Prompto and turned to kneel on the edge of the couch. hunching over to face him. He kept his balance by holding onto Prompto's thighs. "So since we had our first date....Will you be my boyfriend?" Prompto just stared back. His expression was blank. It was suddenly very quiet. Almost too quiet. It unnerved Noctis, thinking he might have pressed too much. Noctis frowned and his face started to get hot. Did he make a mistake? He straightened his back and loosened his grip on Prompto's thighs. As Noctis started to move back, Prompto quickly grabbed him again and rocked to side. Noctis yelped again as they fell against the couch, now laying side by side. Prompto closed his eyes and kissed Noctis. Noctis leaned into the kiss, pressing his body closer. They parted lips as they made out. The sounds of lips smacking, soft moans, and hums filled the apartment

"Yes." Prompto finally answered, after what felt like an eternity of their lips and tongues clashing. Noctis smiled and pressed one more kiss against Prompto's lips. He reached under the couch to grab the TV remote and turned it on. He turned onto his other side to face the TV. He queued up some show they had been watching on Netflix. He scooted down a bit on the couch so his head wouldn't block Prompto's view and then laid back, pulling Prompto's arms around him.

* * *

 

"HIGHNESS!" Ignis called out opening the door to the quiet apartment. He let himself in after there was no response to his knocking for five minutes. "Oh honestly, Highness. Can't you show at least a little more respect to your royal raiment?" The morning light revealed the tie and dress shoes and socks lying carelessly in front of the entrance, and he could see the suit pants in a bunch just inside the bedroom door. 'That's strange. Noct usually sleeps with the door closed.' Ignis thought to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Ah well at least some of your clothes won't need to be treated for wrinkles. High--" He froze as he turned to face the living room. There he saw Noctis asleep on the couch laying on his side against Prompto, whose arms are wrapped around him. Ignis could clearly see the boys weren't wearing shirts, but the TV obscured their bottoms halves. It felt like his heart stopped. Ignis held his breath as he slowly walked forward and released it with a sigh of relief when he saw both boys lower halves were covered, at least somewhat in Noctis' case. Ignis knew it didn't get too far the previous night. Knowing Noctis, if those shorts came off, they would not be put back on til after he woke up. Ignis learned that the hard way. He moved in a little bit closer, smiling to himself. 'They look like they belong together' he thought. Prompto started to stir and wake up, almost jumping when he saw Ignis. He started to move like he was going to wake up Noctis, but Ignis shook his head and held a single finger up against his lips. "I'll wake you both when breakfast is ready." Ignis whispered.

Prompto nodded as Ignis walked away. He pulled Noctis closer and kissed the back of his head 'My boyfriend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLLY fought hard to NOT put a Kenan and Kel reference when Noctis was drinking orange soda (if you dont know or are too young Youtube "Kel loves orange soda" and click the first one. You will NOT be disappointed." Also I made Noctis a bit more bold to try to test the boundaries of their relationship without going too far.


	4. First Two Weeks Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two weeks of the new couple at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was an unplanned, experimental chapter that isn't even finished. I had an idea and went with it but kept coming up with ideas for this "chapter" and now I feel like I lost control. I went ahead and split it. So here's part 1 and part 2 should be out Soon™.
> 
> Just a couple warnings this is heavier And more angsty than my last couple chapters. There is mention of a relationship between 13 year old Noctis and 15 year old Ignis and what happened to end it. It's meant to be intense but I know it could be uncomfortable for some people.

"Highness. It is time to wake up." Ignis called out as he entered Noctis' apartment. It was Monday, about an hour before school started. Ignis usually needed that long to force Noctis out of bed to eat and get ready for school. And he figured today would be worse since he practically had to forcibly remove Prompto from the apartment to take him home yesterday afternoon. Weekend sleepovers were fine, but not on a school night. Ignis walked towards the kitchen but froze in the hallway

"Morning Iggy." Noctis was sitting at a stool in the kitchen. He was fully dressed for school and eating cereal. Ignis was shocked. Noctis, the boy who only barely managed to get up in time to eat and get dressed for school, and almost arrived late a number of times. There he was, ready and awake on his own. Ignis' shock quickly gave way to amusement when he realized why Noctis was up already.

"Good morning, Highness. I trust you slept well." Ignis walked over to the kitchen. He saw Noctis was done and took the bowl and spoon from him. Ignis took off his gloves to wash the dishes.

“It was alright. Can’t complain.” Noctis leaned over and rest his head on his palm, watching Ignis.

“Well it had to be more than alright. You’re so well rested you woke up on your own before one in the afternoon.” Ignis joked. He looked back at Noctis with a knowing smirk.

“What can I say? I am _very_ excited to get to school and start learning some things.” Noctis returned the smirk.

“I am sure you want to get a lot of learning done.” Ignis finished cleaning the bowl and dried his hands. “Listen” he turned to face Noctis with a serious look. “I am thankful you found someone who seems to be able to make you happy…” Ignis trailed off. Noctis sat up straight, his smirk turned into a slight frown as he looked back at Ignis with sad eyes. Ignis closed his eyes and took a slow, deliberate breath before opening his eyes and continuing. “I know you have loved him for years, and seems he loved you the same. Even so, you must not rush into things or try to push boundaries.  This is still a new relationship. Whether or not you mean to, you can be a bit pushy to get what you want, and that can put a strain on a relationship. I….” Ignis stopped again. He hunched over and hung his head. His hands were pressed flat against the kitchen counter, holding him up.

“Ignis” Noctis whispered

Ignis looked up, his eyes were red. “I was worried for a moment when I saw you both yesterday morning, but I was relieved to see nothing happened. Just…Just promise me you will take things slow and not make Prompto uncomfortable.

“I….I promise. I promise I’m not like that anymore. I’ve grown up.” Noctis replied in a serious tone. He got up and walked towards the edge of the counter.

“Good to hear.” Ignis said in a soft voice. He moved to the edge of the counter to and reached over to grab his gloves. But Noctis grabbed his hand. Ignis looked up and saw Noctis’ eyes were filled with tears. Noctis raised both their hands up to about chest level. Noctis grabbed Ignis’ other hand and did the same. Their fingers interlaced.

“I’m so sorry Ignis.” Tears rolled down Noctis’ cheeks as he apologized.

“Dear, Noctis.” Ignis said in a soft, loving tone. He gave Noctis’ hands a firm, but reassuring squeeze. He released one hand and brought it up to Noctis’ face, and caressed his cheek. “There is nothing to apologize for. I forgave you long ago. We were young and you didn’t really understand. But you said you’ve learned and grown. That is all I ask.” Ignis pulled Noctis in close and gently kissed his forehead. A single tear rolled down Ignis’ cheek. Ignis released his other hand and took a step back. Noctis did the same and they both quickly turned and wiped their tears. Ignis grabbed his gloves and put them back on before turning around. Noctis was still facing away from him. “It may not seem like it, especially now, but I am glad found someone who makes you happy, and you can make happy in return. We were not meant to be, but I truly believe you two are.

“Thanks.” Noctis managed to say before turning around. He had a small smile, but his eyes were still red and puffy.

“If you want…” Ignis stopped and looked at Noctis. “I still need my coffee. If you want, you can lay down on the couch for a few minutes.”

“Nah, I can wait here at the table.” Noctis replied, not getting what Ignis was telling him.

“You look a bit tired, Highness. You should rest” Ignis pressed a little more. He didn’t want to embarrass Noctis by blurting out that he looked like he had been crying.

“I’m fine, just go ahead make your coffee so we can go.” Noctis snapped back slightly annoyed.

Ignis furrowed his brows and pushed one more time “Are you **sure** you don’t want to rest your eyes for a few, Highness?”

Noctis was going to respond, but stopped himself. He cocked his head and looked at Ignis quizzically. He thought about what Ignis was said and finally understood. “Y-yeah. You’re right. I do feel a bit tired. Guess I woke up too early.” Noctis nodded his head and forced a yawn. He walked over to the couch and laid down. When he saw Ignis turn away to make coffee, he grabbed his phone and turned on the font camera to see exactly how bad his eyes looked. _‘Damn I look rough. Thanks for looking out for me Iggy….As always.’_ He thought as he closed his eyes

* * *

 

“Highness, it’s time to wake up.” Ignis said softly while lightly shaking Noctis. He was kneeling on one knee in front of the couch. Noctis groaned and slowly sat up. Ignis stood up and held out a hand for Noctis. Noctis opened his eyes and just looked up to Ignis.

“How do I look?” Noctis asked.

“Like you’ve been sleeping on a couch for fifteen minutes.” Ignis answered with a smirk.

“Good. I don’t need my reputation as the Sleepy Prince tarnished.” Noctis smiled and took Ignis’ hand to pull himself up. Ignis just scoffed and rolled his eyes, but kept his smirk. Ignis turned and they started walking towards the door when Noctis grabbed his arm and stopped him again. “Just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me earlier, Iggy.”

“Not a problem, Highness.” Ignis said in a serious tone, but he smiled and nodded. Noctis smiled back and let go of Ignis’ arm and they continued walking out of the apartment to the car. Once inside the car Ignis went to start it, but stopped and then turned around to face Noctis in the back seat.

“What’s up Iggy?” Noctis cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“I think……I think you should tell Prompto about us.” Ignis stated flatly.

“Wha?” Noctis cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure Iggy? What about your dad? You said--”

“Yes” Ignis interrupted. “I have been employed at the Citadel with your father's continued blessing and understanding and living independent of my father for years. Any possible blowback will be minimal at most.  For your relationship to flourish, it would be best not to keep secrets, even for my sake. And sooner rather than later.”

“Y-yeah ok.” Noctis nodded. “I’ll do it when we have time alone.” Ignis nodded and started up the car and drove off.

* * *

 “Bye Iggy!” Noctis waved as Ignis drove off. He looked around and waved at a couple classmates, but he couldn’t see Prompto anywhere. He was still waiting and looking about 5 minutes before class started. By then a majority of the students were already inside. _‘Did he stay home?’_ Noctis frowned and started to walk to class. Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back. He barely managed to maintain balance “What the HELL!? He yelled, annoyed. He tried to turn around and attack whoever jumped on him, but he couldn’t move. Two arms tightly wrapped around his chest. Noctis tensed up. He felt warm breath on the nape of neck, followed a pair of lips pressed against it. The sensation caused Noctis to let out a soft moan while a shiver went down his spines, causing his body to tremble slightly.

“ _You seem really tense babe_.” A familiar voice whispered into Noctis’ ear, which sent another shiver down his spine. Noctis relaxed and leaned back into the body behind him.

“Prompto…” He murmured, closing his eyes. He smiled when he felt Prompto kiss his cheek.

“Miss me?” Prompto asked playfully.

“Hmm. Nahhh.” Noctis replied with a smile

“Rude!” Prompto pouted.

“Rude is sneaking up on your boyfriend and trying to jump him 5 minutes before class.” Noctis shot back. “I could have killed you ya know?” Prompto started laughing and let go of Noctis. Noctis quickly turned around to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Noctis pulled back and smiled “Okay maybe I missed you a little bit.”

“Heh. I knew it. Let’s go before we’re late!” Prompto stated and Noctis nodded. They ran towards their first class, barely making it before the first bell. They had some classes together, but most of them were separate. They were finally able to meet up during lunch. Noctis texted Prompto to meet up under the big tree in the courtyard. Prompto got a sandwich from the cafeteria and headed straight there. He saw Noctis sitting under the tree looking around, legs stretched out with his lunch in his lap. Prompto ran over and saw Noctis smile when he saw Prompto. “Heyy~” Prompto called out. Noctis moved over so Prompto could sit next to him

“Hey!” Noctis was fiddling with his lunch box when Prompto sat down.

“Oooh what did Iggy make this time.” Prompto pointed at the lunch box.

“Uhhh. Let’s see.” Noctis opened it. “Looks like a grilled barramundi sandwich!”

“Nice dude! Damn Iggy always pulls out all the stops. You’re so lucky to have him in your life to take care of you.” Prompto joked and nudged Noctis in the side.

“Heh.” Noctis smirked slightly and let out a humorless chuckle. _‘Might as well do it now’_ he thought, still staring at the sandwich. “Hey, Prom.”

“Hmm?” Prompto mumbled, he was chewing his sandwich.

“I gotta tell you something…..about Iggy.” Noctis eyed Prompto, but didn’t turn to face him.

“Yeah sure. Go ahead.” Prompt said, not really hearing the change in tone. After a few moments of silence, Prompto turned to face Noctis and noticed the serious look on his ace. “What….What about Iggy?”

“I….We…uh. We had a thing...” Noctis stopped and took a deep breath. He closed the lunch box and set it down next to him. “Five years ago me and Iggy... We kinda dated.” He turned to face Prompto, expecting some kind of negative reaction. Prompto had a blank look on his face but an intense stare that told Noctis to continue. “We were young and spent a lot of time together, and were really close….”

“What happened?” Prompto asked flatly. Noctis still couldn’t get a read off his tone or face what he was feeling. But he continued

“I went through puberty, and started getting urges that I figured Ignis should help with. He would humor me up to a point, but was adamant about stopping before we got too far. But one day I wasn’t having it. I kept pushing but Ignis kept refusing. I got so heated I told him I hated him…that….that I never loved him…” Noctis’ eyes started to well up. He pulled his knees up to his chest. “I screamed at him that he was my servant and he had to do what I said…”

“Noct….” Noctis looked away from Prompto. He wasn’t sure what Prompto must think of him now. But he felt a reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder.

“I tackled him and we were struggling. My dad just happened to be walking down the hallway with an attendant when he heard us fighting. He burst through the door demanding what happened. We froze. But Ignis took the opportunity to kick me off of him and ran out. I tried to run after him, but my dad grabbed my arm. He told the attendant to look after Ignis before he closed the door and sat me on the bed and asked me again what happened. I told him everything I did and said. I expected him to take my side. I thought ‘He was my dad and the King so he asked servants to do things all the time.’ But the look he gave me…” Noctis stopped again, remembering that face. A mixture of horror, disgust, and disappointment. He put his hands on his knees and lay his head on them. He started to take deep breaths. He felt Prompto rub his back gently.

“There, there.” Prompto said in a soothing voice. “Are you able to continue?” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded and slowly turned is head to the side to face Prompto without sitting up.

“My dad was upset, probably angry. But he managed to keep his cool and calmly explained to me what I did was wrong and why. It was really eye-opening. I felt so bad I actually cried in his arms and begged him to let me apologize to Ignis. The attendant was able to convince Ignis to see me and I apologized and cried. He didn’t say anything. He would barely look at me. After I stopped he just turned to my dad and asked to be dismissed. My dad just nodded and Ignis and the attendant left, closing the door. I cried asking why he wouldn’t look at me, dad just told me not to expect anything more than Ignis being loyal to the crown carrying out his duties in watching over me. And be thankful if a day comes that Ignis forgives me.” Noctis sat up. Prompto put his arm over Noctis’ shoulder and pulled him close. Noctis lay his head on Prompto’s shoulder and Prompto lay his head on Noctis’ head.

“When did he forgive you?”

"About a year and a half later. On my birthday actually. Ignis went to the previous one, but left early. This time though, he stayed through the whole thing, and helped clean up after everything is over. That night I got thirsty and went to the kitchen to get something to drink and he was still there. He got drinks for both of us and started talking to me. Asking me how I felt being 15, what was my favorite gift, even joked that I didn’t even know any of the dignitaries. We both laughed. And there was a moment it got quiet. And I apologized to him again. In that year and a half I apologized a lot to him. At first it was just to get him to forgive me. But soon I didn't care about that, and just wanted him to know how truly sorry I was. He never said anything to me. But that time he did. He said 'I know. I forgive you Noctis.' I almost jumped out of my chair to hug him, but he held up his hand to stop me. He went on to say he forgives me and still cares for me, but we would never be able to be together as anything other than friends. I was a bit sad, but I was at least happy Ignis would still be my friend. I asked him for a hug as friends and he agreed. It’s been good since then. We do have the occasional moment where are old feelings popup, leading to one or both of us crying. And I apologize again, and him saying he forgives me again."

It grew quiet again. Prompto didn’t say anything, but he still held Noctis “Wow Noct…” Prompto spoke up after what felt like forever. “That’s…Just wow....No one told explained anything like that to you?"

“My father is the King who was busy most of the time and I went to a stuffy, private middle school with kids from very rich, very overprotective, and very proper families. Even taking an inappropriate breathe would bring down an army of overprotective parents with too much money threatening to close the school.” Prompto laughed at that. Noctis smiled and wrapped his arms around Prompto, finally the mood lightened up a bit.

“I have to say, Noct….That is a lot. To be honest it was kinda hard to hear, but I imagine it was harder for you to openly admit something you regret and are ashamed of….What made you tell me?”

“Iggy.” Noctis sat up straight and turned to face Prompto for the first time since he started talking.

“What do you mean?” Prompto looked back at Noctis.

“Iggy made me promise not to tell anyone….Remember how I said I went to a stuffy private middle school that was basically ran by the overprotective and overly rich parents?” Prompto nodded “Well Iggy went to the same school, and his dad was one of those parents. If he had found out his son was gay…at best Iggy would have been disowned and kicked out.”

“Damn, Poor Iggy….But what made him say it was okay to tell me now?”

“Well he was talking about us.” Noctis gestured to both of them. “He wanted to make sure I didn’t try to push you to anything you didn’t want to do. He also said he’s glad I found someone that made me happy and that I can make happy. He thought it would be best for us not to keep secrets from each other. Especially when the secret is I used to date my current attendant that I see every day.”

“Aww that’s really sweet and thoughtful of him. I should thank him next time I see him.” Prompto smiled and was blushing.

“And since we’re not keeping secrets…I have to tell you we did have one of our moments when he was discussing you and me, and I could tell it was bringing up old feelings. I grabbed his hands and I cried saying I was sorry. He said he already forgave me and kissed me on the forehead.” Prompto’s eyes widened. Noctis frowned slightly at the reaction “Are you mad?”

Prompto looked down and pursed his lips to one side. “No, I’m not mad. Thank you for telling me and being honest with me about everything…” Prompto stopped and looked up with a smile. “Well after I thank Ignis, I just have to tell him _I’m_ the only one allowed to kiss your forehead to help you feel better anymore.” He leaned in and kissed Noctis on the forehead, making Noctis giggle.

“You’re too good.” Noctis murmured with a smile.

“One of us has to be.” Prompto joked, sticking out his tongue. Noctis scoffed and lightly shoved Prompto, who laughed.

“But seriously, Prom….You are too good. Even after all this...” Noctis stopped with a somber look.

“It’s all in the past right? What matters is you’ve learned and grown. And most importantly, sounds like Iggy doesn’t hold it against you.” Prompto mused with a smile. He ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair and then checked his phone for the time “Oh hey, you better eat, we only have 10 minutes left.”

“Oh shit! Thanks babe.” Noctis quickly grabbed the sandwich from his lunch box and started eating.

“See, I’m even looking out for you and making sure you eat. You don’t need Iggy anymore!” Prompto smiled smugly.

“Shuhup!” Noctis snapped back, his mouth full of food.

“Is it good?” Prompto asked. Noctis didn’t respond but tore off a piece of the sandwich and brought his hand over to Prompto. Prompto moved to grab it, but Noctis moved his hand away. Prompto smirked and put his hands back down and opened his mouth so Noctis could feed him. Prompto closed his mouth on the piece of the sandwich, catching Noctis’ index finger and thumb before he took them out of Prompto’s mouth, and started chewing. His eyes grew wide again. “Mmmm Oh my Gods, Noct! This is so good! Forget what I just said. We need to get Iggy to marry both of us so he can cook for us every day!” Noctis nudged Prompto in the side and they both started laughing. “Still kinda feel bad for Iggy….” Prompto added in a somber tone. “He has to work every day for someone he used to love. Must be hard.”

Noctis scoffed. “I’m not that bad!” He exclaimed in an annoyed tone that made Prompto chuckle. He ate he last bite of his sandwich and swallowed it. “You don’t have to worry about him too much. He’s a good guy. Smart, caring, handsome, a great cook, very loyal and responsible. He can find someone in no time.” Prompto flicked Noctis on the nose. “OW! What was that for!?” Noctis pouted

Prompto kissed Noctis on the same spot where he flicked Noctis’ “Don’t talk about ex being handsome in front of your boyfriend.” Prompto stated with an impish smile.

“So-Sorry!” Noctis blushed and scratched the back of his head. “AH! I just remembered!” He suddenly exclaimed

“W-what? Remembered what?” Prompto was startled and suddenly Noctis’ looked at him with a devilish grin.

“I think Ignis might already have someone else.” Noctis stated, still smiling. Prompto’s jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to say something but nothing came out. Noctis continued “About a week and a half ago Ignis came up while I was training with Gladio to tell me dinner was almost ready. So I went to take a shower and change, but I forgot my bag with my change of clothes. When I walked back into the training hall I caught Ignis kissing Gladio.”

“ _Seriously?! Gladio?!”_ Prompto was taken aback. “Did they see you?”

“Nahh. I just slowly went back into the bathroom and called out asking if I left my bag in the training room. After Ignis responded I waited a few seconds then went back out to grab it. His face was a bit flushed. It was just so cute. Iggy had his arms around Gladio’s waist and Gladio had his hands on Iggy’s face.”

“That is so cute.” Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis on the cheek and leaned against him. Noctis leaned back against Prompto and was about to get comfortable when the bell rang.

“Ugh Godsdamn bell.” Noctis cursed. Prompto giggled and got up, holding out his hand to help Noctis up. Noctis grabbed it and got up too. “Well see you in the last class.”

“Yep!” Prompto grinned. They hugged and ran to their different classes

* * *

 “Iggy!” “Hey Iggy”

“Afternoon boys. How was school?” Ignis was leaning on the car looking at his phone. He stood up straight and put his phone away once he heard his name called. He moved to open the back door but was stopped with a sudden, surprising hug from Prompto.

“Thank you for being so supportive of us, Iggy. I’m sorry for everything you had to go through.” Prompto said. Ignis was surprised, but then smiled and returned the hug.

“Thank you Prompto.” Ignis replied, then turned to Noctis “I take it you told him today.” Noctis just nodded with a smirk.

“Yep yep! He told me everything!” Prompto also answered. He stopped hugging Ignis and then pointed his index finger in Ignis’ face “Just one thing. From now on, I’m the only one allowed to kiss Noctis to make him feel better.” Ignis’ face got very red and his jaw dropped. He tried to say something but nothing would come out. He was frozen in that spot.

“I can’t believe it. Iggy is speechless!” Noctis joked and moved forward. He waved his hand in front of Ignis’ face with no response. “Prom….I think you broke him.”

Ignis slowly closed his mouth and blinked multiple times rapidly. He readjusted his glasses and did a quick about face “….Understood” was all he said before quickly walking back to the driver’s side door. Noctis and Prompto shared a look and started laughing. They both got in the car and Ignis dropped off Prompto before taking Noctis home.

* * *

The next few days at school followed a similar routine. Noctis and Prompto would spend time together before school, at lunch, and after school. They would be very close and affectionate. Holding hands, close hugs, longing kisses. They were still in the bubble of their new relationship those first few days, focusing only on each other. They didn’t notice any of the attention they were receiving from their classmates. The looks, the hushed discussions, and the sudden silence when either of them were close by. Their bubble didn’t pop until Thursday. That morning everything felt normal. Ignis dropped off Noctis, Prompto nearly tackled him down with a hug, and they walked in the school holding hands. But once Noctis opened the front doors, they froze. Countless eyes were on them. The hallway was quiet. Slowly, the boys walked in, still holding hands but very loosely. As they walked, they could hear whispering behind them. The further they walked, the more whispers they heard. Partway through the hallway, Prompto let go of Noctis' hand. Noctis turned to Prompto to ask what was up, but Prompto dashed off ahead to their first class. Noctis stood in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by classmates, but utterly alone. "Prom..." he mouthed, sound refusing to leave his throat. He slowly started walking to class. When he arrived he saw Prompto sitting at his desk, his head hung low. Noctis wanted to go over and see what was going on, but the bell rang. Noctis sat down at his seat. When the teacher had their back turned Noctis sent a quick text

_Hey. Are you okay? Is something wrong?_

Noctis eyed Prompto for the rest of class, but he didn't see any reaction or attempt to check his phone to see Noctis' message. Class ended and still no response. Prompto left the class so quickly Noctis didn't have a chance to talk to him. Noctis waited anxiously all day for a response. Lunch came and Noctis tried to find Prompto, but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket. Prompto's name flashed in the notifications. He sat against the big tree in the courtyard so he read the message.

_Sorry. It's a bit overwhelming_

_What? What's overwhelming?_

_Everything...Everyone is....just overwhelming_

_Everyone? Are you talking about this morning?_

There was no response for a while. Noctis frowned and sent another text.

_Prompto please. Just.....tell me what's going on._

_I just need some time._

Noctis dropped his phone on his lap. He wanted to send some another text message but he heard Ignis' voice telling him not to push boundaries. Noctis sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the palm of his hand, covering his eyes. Multiple emotions brewed up inside him. He was angry that Prompto didn't want to talk to him, but also relieved that Prompto actually said something. He was sad because something about this morning was really getting to Prompto. And he was just confused by the whole situation. Prompto and everyone else in school. But......if he had to pick a word to describe his feelings. One word out of all of them, it would have to be...Alone. Noctis felt alone. They only just started dating, but Noctis was already so used to feeling Prompto close to him. His warmth, his smile, the way Prompto would wrap his arms around Noctis when Noctis sat in between his legs. Noctis missed it all. His breath hitched as he felt a few tears fall onto his hand. He clenched his teeth hard as he tried to keep from sobbing. His body trembled against the trunk of the tree. He started taking deep breaths to try to calm down. It was hard with his body trembling and sobs threatening to leave his mouth as he exhaled.

"Prince Noctis?" A female voice spoke. It was close. Noctis was so focused on calming himself down, He didn't hear anyone approach him, let alone the bell signaling the end of lunch.

" _Who..."_ Noctis stopped himself. His voice came out hoarser than he thought. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and began again. "Who's there?" He asked. He refused to move his hand and open his eyes.

"It's uh...Lucy. The....uh Student Body President...I uh just noticed that you.....you were still out here. I just wanted to check on you." Despite the wavering in her voice, Lucy sounded sincere.

"I'm fine." Noctis stated flatly

"...Ok then." Noctis heard her walk away from him then stop. "...In a few minutes everyone should be in class and most of them will be able to see you from here.....If you need a couple more minutes alone....I suggest you move to the side of the building by the back door. Then you can sneak in from there..." Noctis heard her footsteps again, slowly fade away. Once he heard a door far from him close, he slowly opened his eyes and looked through his fingers. Everyone else was gone. Slowly, he got up, grabbed his lunch box, and walked off to the side of the building like Lucy said.

It was warm there. And very bright. The sun was shining with nothing to block it. Noctis raised his hand to block out the sunlight. He dropped it as he looked down to sit against the wall. He closed his eyes again. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He laughed a bit to himself. "Maybe I should eat." He opened up his lunch box and started eating. It was another sandwich, this time with breaded garula sirloin. It was so good it made Noctis smile for the first time in....How long has it been actually. 30, 40 minutes? No that would just be since before lunch. He stopped smiling a lot earlier today. When was it? "Oh." He said to himself frowning slightly. He remembered it was when they walked in to school that morning, about four and a half hours ago. ' _You'll see him again.'_ Noctis thought, nodding to himself. That's right. They had their last class together, and Prompto even sat in front of him. Even if Prompto didn't feel comfortable talking to him right now, he might later on. And if not, at least he would be able to see Prompto. He smiled and nodded. Yes he will definitely see Prompto later.

* * *

"Ah Highness. I didn't hear you. How was school?" Ignis was startled when he heard someone pull the door handle multiple times. Once he saw it was Noctis, he was a bit confused and worried. Usually Noctis greets Ignis, and his current behavior was erratic to say the least. "Is something the matter?"

"...It's locked." is all Noctis says. He was looking straight in front of him, over the roof of the car.

"Yes...well let me unlock that for you." When Ignis unlocked the doors, Noctis threw the back door open and tossed his bag in hard. There was a loud thud when it hit the other door before falling. "Highness you need to be more careful." Ignis scolded.

"Did you see Prompto come out?" Noctis' voice was flat, and he still looked straight ahead. Ignis noticed he was gripping the top of the car door pretty hard, and his hand was shaking

"N-no I did not Highness. He usually comes out with you. Did something happen to Prompto?" Ignis was starting to really worry.

"I see." Noctis got in the car, and slammed the door shut. Ignis went around and climbed into the driver's seat. He closed the door and turned to face Noctis, who was curled up into a ball with his forehead on his knees.

"Highness, did something happen?" Ignis asked again.

"Just take me home Iggy....Please." Noctis pleaded in a low voice. Ignis just turned around and started driving. A few minutes later he notices the car come to a stop, and Ignis parked. Noctis looked up confused, there was no way they reached his apartment that quickly. He saw they were in an empty parking lot, and Ignis was climbing over to get to the back and sit next to him. "Iggy?! What-"

"Tell me what happened, Noct." Ignis gently rubbed Noctis' back.

"I...don't know." Noctis was choking back sobs. "Th-this morning everything was...was fine. Bu-but we walked in and everyone was staring at us. Prompto ran off and wouldn't look or talk to me. He texted me he...." Noctis had trouble finishing that sentence since he couldn't hold back his sobbing.

"May I see what he said?" Ignis asked. Noctis fumbled around his pocket and handed Ignis his phone. Ignis checked his messages, making sure to only read the messages with Prompto today. "I see." He said, handing the phone back to Noctis. "He did say he needed some time."

"I KNOW!" Noctis yelled. He gasped "Sorry..." He quickly apologized. He didn't mean to yell, he was just frustrated. "I know. I just...I wanted to at least see him again. But he left, without saying anything. And he won't tell me what's wrong...."

"Noctis...” Ignis pulled Noctis to lean against him. "I'm going to say something that may upset you..." Ignis paused to wait on a response. Noctis just hummed. "....You're classmates didn't just start staring at you today. I noticed quite a few students looking when I picked you up on Monday."

Noctis' eyes grew wide and he sat up to look at Ignis "What? Why didn't you say something?"

Ignis turned to face Noctis "Honestly I was waiting for one of you to bring it up. When you didn't, I just figured it didn't bother you but..."

"....We...I didn't know...and he didn't say anything until today. Oh Gods, was that it? But why wouldn't he tell me? He knows I would always be there for him."

Ignis shook his head "That I cannot say. But I will remind you Prompto is a commoner." Noctis glared at Ignis. "What I mean is, he didn't grow up in the spotlight, drawing attention from everyone around him like say a prince would. I would imagine suddenly being thrust into the center of attention because he inadvertently outed himself by spending a lot of quality time with his new boyfriend, who just happened to be the crown prince, could do a number on his nerves. You did say he was very nervous waiting for your date on Saturday as well" Noctis' jaw dropped slightly. Ignis had a point. Ignis gently placed his fingers under Noctis' chin and gently pushed up, closing Noctis' mouth. _"_ It may be hard right now, but it would be best to leave him to sort out his nervousness. Besides,  tomorrow is another school day. He will definitely be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Iggy...."Noctis smiled then pulled into Ignis into a tight hug, or attempted to with the awkward way he was currently sitting. “You’re the best Ignis." Ignis returned the hug and pat Noctis on the back a few times.

"Alright let’s get you home." Ignis slid from the backseat to the door and got out to get to the driver's seat, instead of climbing back over. He turned the car back on and drove to Noctis apartment.

* * *

The next afternoon Ignis waited by the car. This morning he didn't see Prompto when he dropped Noctis off, so he was looking for both of them now. He thought Prompto might have just been running late. But spotting Noctis walking over to the car slowly, with a sullen look on his face told him everything he needed to know. Prompto didn't show up today. Ignis clicked his tongue, displeased he had given Noctis false hope. He went over to open the door for Noctis, who just slid in the backseat and closed the door. The drive to Noctis' apartment was very quiet and very tense. It felt like an eternity. Ignis finally reached the apartment and unlocked the door. "Thanks Iggy." was all Noctis said as he climbed out of the car. Ignis took a deep breath, and once he saw Noctis in the apartment, he drove off towards the Citadel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeease let me know what you think. Like i said before this whole chapter (and the next one) was unplanned and experimental. I Just want it to end so I can move on but it woooon't.


End file.
